Conventionally, there has been known an electrical connector (i.e., a socket) that includes a plurality of modules and is placed on a substrate (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-297812). Each module has a plurality of contact shoes arranged in the shape of lines. For example, a single electrical connector is formed by combining adjacent four modules.
Further, there has been conventionally known a technique in which a CPU (Central Processing Unit) and an ASIC (Application Specific Integrated Circuit) package are mounted on a socket on a substrate.
Further, there has been conventionally known a C-shaped contact as a contact for signal transmission.